


Shining Moonlight

by JJFoLe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Moonlight, mutual confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: Two years have passed since the end of the war.The town is rebuilt and Keith decides to invite Shiro to the lake he discovered sooner in the day while walking Kosmo.The moonlight opens their heart and their deepest feelings.





	Shining Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> There was absolutely no reason for me to write this short story but I did. I hope you will enjoy this 100% sheith centric short story.

The full moon was lighting the entire dark town with the stars which were acting like jewelry in the sky. The usual agreeable weather of a night summer hadn't cooled down the hot temperature this night. However, the pleasure to watch the cleared sky lasted. Keith was sitting on his car hood, in the middle of the supermarket's parking lot, enjoying the calm and the view. He was waiting for his best friend to arrive. He couldn't be more anxious to meet Shiro at midnight where he planned to go with him. He regretted to not have asked the team out too but it was too late, the lights of Shiro's car were blinding Keith. Shiro parked his car next to Keith's.

“Hello, Keith” Shiro's voice broke the silence. “So, where can we have that free swim?”

Keith looked at Shiro for a moment, he was wearing his usual white tank top with some black shorts discovering his legs. He wouldn't lie if he said that any clothe styles are worn the better on Shiro.

“We need to go through this forest,” Keith pointed the back of the supermarket.

“You told me it was a lake, how did you find it?” Shiro asked, smiling.

“Well, Kosmo... transports us to this place.” Keith answered.

“Kosmo really finds the best places, doesn't he? Haha. Let's go then, I'm curious.”

Keith nodded. They entered in the forest silently, only the pleasant noises of their steps arose to their ears. Although they usually had a lot to talk about in any subject, the both of them were feeling the half-awkward atmosphere. Keith had also realized sooner that a lot of their relation laid on quiet talks too and they were as good as their deep conversations. 

“I asked the team if they wanted to come with us,” Shiro started, “but they all refused. Lance used the excuse that he was hanging out with Slav, can you believe it?”

“He could just say he didn't want to. He's so dumb” Keith laughed. “It's here.”

The glade could have been only free of trees but the wide twinkling lake surrounded by the forest occupied the area. The cleared sky was mirroring into the lake, it offered an unique place in the whole galaxy. The sparkling of the stars intensified thanks to the small water's movements, and even though the moon was more blurred, it looked larger on the water. 

“Wow.” Shiro exclaimed, exiting from the forest clumsily. 

“I didn't expect this view at night” Keith said as surprised as Shiro. “The day view is amazing but the night is something I can't even describe.”

“So, are you ready to swim in space?” Shiro asked, his look in Keith's eyes.

“We've already done that in real space together.” Keith smirked, one of his hand on his hip. 

“Yeah, but not in real water.” Shiro curiously whispered. 

Keith's gaze was locked in Shiro's, he had a lot to tell him, a lot to confess after everything happened in their lives, but for once, he couldn't express in front of him. He noticed two leaves in Shiro's white hair. He started to slightly laugh. 

“What?” Shiro asked.

“You have leaves in your hair, it's so cliché” Keith declared. 

“You have some too since your hair is long.” Shiro argued while taking the leaves from Keith's hair. “There the proof.”

Keith's dumbfounded face was worth a Shiro's burst of laugh, instantly followed by Keith's. Keith, more than anything, had liked theses bonding moments with Shiro since he was a teen, but now everything was different. 

“So, let's swim in that lake” Shiro suggested once he calmed down. “Are we going all naked?”

“I...” Keith paused, confused. “I wasn't planning this but...” he hesitated, exploring all the possibilities, however, he ended up thinking it would definitively be awkward. “Let's keep our underwear.” 

Shiro laughed again, “I was joking though.”

“What? Isn't your humor darker than that?” Keith noted, while taking off his t-shirt.

“Well, it apparently can get lighter too, haha,” Shiro was now undressed at the exception of his underwear. “I'm going first.” 

“Wait, I haven't thought about it before but, what if it's a private property?” Keith was suddenly worried.

“Who cares? It's midnight and hot, let's enjoy ourselves!” Shiro screamed from the water's border.

“You're damn right!” Keith ran to Shiro. 

They plunged into the refreshing water, the sudden freshness made Keith's skin shivering. He pushed his wet hair back and looked Shiro doing the same with his white hair strand. None of the drop of water shining like gemstones and rolling over Shiro's arm and chest escaped from his watch. He dug his face into water once more when Shiro lowered his look in order to not show his embarrassment. But Shiro joined him under water and gave him his most beautiful smile, he couldn't help but smiling back. Shiro pointed to the center of the lake with his finger. They both swam to the farthest point they could get without breathing. Their head out of water, out of breath, Shiro looked more serious than ever. 

“Keith...” 

“Yeah, Shiro?”

“Do you remember what you said to me to Shay's birthday party?” Shiro covered Keith's shoulder and hid the scar with his human hand. 

“The one where Pidge tricked me so I get drunk? I'm sorry Shiro... I can't remember anything of this party...”

“It's something you have already said even before... even though... it wasn't the mood to really talk about it and....” Shiro paused. 

Keith saw the hesitation in his glittering and shaking eyes, the memory had to be painful for him, and probably for both of them. 

“You didn't really say it to me either but... somehow...” Shiro continued he lowered his look, and took a deep breath. “I really wanted to know, if... we both have the same...”

Keith understood. His expression softened from his pupils to his smile. He leaded his hand out the water to Shiro's cheek, under Shiro's widened look.

“Yes, Shiro... I will say it today while we are swimming in that small galaxy lookalike, it's a better atmosphere and it's the real you. Shiro, I love you.”

Keith tiptoed closer to Shiro and placed his wet lips on Shiro's. He had always dreamt of it but he had never thought it would happen. Keith felt like this surrealist moment would disappear like the stars and the moon on the water in the morning. Keith closed his eyelid as he left Shiro's sweet lips. 

“Keith...” 

Keith heard Shiro's broken voice. He opened his eyes. He couldn't tell at first if it were drops of water rolling over Shiro's face or tears. 

“Keith...”

Shiro was crying. For the first time, Keith witnessed Shiro cry, and it was for the best, Shiro needed it, for everything he endured. Shiro buried himself in Keith's arms, the only place Keith felt at home, saying his name again and again. 

“Keith... I love you too...”

Although Shiro couldn't see, Keith's grin widened. 

“Hmm... Since when?” Keith whispered in Shiro's neck. 

“Since you've come up as the man who couldn't give up on me and repeatedly save me.” Shiro confessed. 

Shiro released Keith from their hug and let his hands go through Keith's hair before approaching his face. He, less innocently, kissed Keith delivering all his feelings, his recognition and his devotion to the man he saved and was saved by. Their quivering lips and heartbeats making one wished it could never end. Shiro moved away so Keith admired the blushing cheeks of his partner. 

“And you, since when?” Shiro asked. 

“Since forever."


End file.
